1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a cooling head for temperature-control phase change cooler, and more particularly to an innovative one which is designed to control the temperature of the cooling head for chip tests by at least two flow-controlled cap tubes and a heat source mounted externally on the evaporating chamber.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 37 CFR 1.98.
In conventional design, a common cooling head is interconnected to a compressor, a condenser, a coolant controller and an evaporator (a cooling head hereto) to constitute a closed cooling circulatory system. In operation, the low-temperature and low-pressure coolant is compressed by the compressor into high-temperature and high-pressure gaseous coolant, which is then cooled by the condenser into high-temperature liquid coolant. Next, the liquid coolant is depressurized by the coolant controller, and guided into the evaporating chamber of the cooling head for evaporation into low-temperature and low-pressure gaseous coolant, and then returned to the compressor for another cooling cycle. With the cooling mode of the compressor, the high temperature generated from the performance test of electronic components (chips) could be carried away. However, since the compressor only enables the operation of the cooling head in low-temperature state, the desired temperature point in the high-temperature range could not be effected or maintained. The extremely high temperature of the coolant returned to the compressor will reduce the service life or even cause failure or damage of the compressor. In the industrial field, there is a CPU single stage phase change unit similar to this innovative structure; however, its cooling head can only be used for low-temperature cooling, rather than adjusting the temperature to a desired temperature point in high-temperature zone. As a result, its range of application is limited to CPU single-stage cooling for computers.